The present invention relates to disposable training pants used for training a baby so that any kind of diaper may become unnecessary for the baby as soon as possible.
Various disposable training pants are well known, for example, from Japanese Laid-Open patent application No. 1993-59601 and Japanese Laid-Open utility model application No. 1993-19305. Each of these techniques is based on disposable training pants comprising a liquid-permeable topsheet, a liquid-impermeable backsheet, a liquid-absorbent core sandwiched between these two sheets, and a waist-opening and a pair of leg-openings both provided therearound with stretchable elastic members, respectively. According to the technique disclosed in said patent application No. 1993-59601, a moisture holding sheet is bonded to the top surface of the topsheet so that the moisture holding sheet may be partially floated up and, according to the technique disclosed in said utility model application No. 1993-19305, a moisture holding sheet is adhesively laminated on the top surface of the topsheet. Both these two techniques are characterized in that the moisture holding sheet is normally kept in contact with the wearer's crotch zone to make the wearer feel wet when the excretion of urine occurs and the moisture holding sheet is wetted therewith, and suitable spongy material is used to form the moisture holding sheet in order that the wearer can not be prevented from feeling wet so far as the training pants put on the wearer's body slip down only by a predetermined slight dimension during the movement of the wearer's body. Particularly according to said patent application No. 1993-59601, the moisture holding sheet is partially floated up and thereby said dimension by which the pants may slid down is substantially compensated.
However, both said techniques have been confronted with a problem that it will be no more possible to make the wearer feel wet if the pants slip down by a dimension larger than the thickness or the floating up of the moisture holding sheet. If it is attempted to solve such problem by increasing the thickness or the floating up of the moisture holding sheet, not only a comfortable wearing feel will be impaired even if the pants are normally put on the wearer's body but also the wastefully increased material should be used to assemble the pants. Thus, such solution is meaningless.
It is a principal object of the invention to solve the above-mentioned problem of said well known techniques by stretching a stretchable moisture holding sheet in longitudinally opposite directions with respect to the crotch zone of the training pants across front and rear bodies and bonding the moisture holding sheet in this stretched condition at its longitudinally opposite ends to the top surface of the topsheet so as to serve as make feel-wet means.